Hot like the Sun
by Kormk
Summary: Apollo get's an ultimatum from the council get married in 4 months or Artemis will choose his wife. will the womanizing god of the sun find his perfect wife? read more to find out Rated T cause i am paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Truth and Revelations**

**As you know there are not many story of this kid so I don't know how to start it well so please bear with me. Also I don't own any of the character you and I know who does Rick Riordan does.**

Apollo P.O.V.

~Olympus above the Empire State Building N.Y~

As I walked towards the throne room I grew nervous and curious at the same for the reason which I was being summoned never before I have been summoned before the summer solstice or one of my pranks against Artemis had reached my father's ears, but that is the reason I was so nervous I haven't played any prank against Artemis since the end of the war. So this summoning took me by surprise, I reached the golden doors of the throne room and took a minute before gulping down and opened the doors, and let me tell you if I was nervous before I now was terrified the only person (if he can be called person) in the throne room was my father Zeus King of the gods and Lord of the Skies (also sometimes god of the drama but don't let him hear you say that) and he didn't look happy at all which was the reason of me being afraid "You called for me Father?" I asked him politely which is totally unlike me and only reserved that for moments that I was in trouble "Relax Apollo you are not in any trouble for now" He told me as he sat down on his throne and gestured me to do the same "For now father I haven't even been planning to do anything yet" I told him while sitting in my awesome throne. "Apollo the reason I have called you here today was not to punish you, but to give you an ultimatum in behalf of the council" he told me and I could see some kind of anger on his eyes "So what is this ultimatum father?" I asked him trying to see what would be his reaction. "Son I would never try to put this kind of punishment on you but the council have not let me another choice, YOU HAVE TO GET MARRIED BEFORE THE NEXT OLYMPIAN MEETING which happens to be in 4 months or I will be forced to choose your wife and there will be no way to escape from it" He told me while looking at me serious but with some hints of guilty on his eyes. "WHAT? Whose idea was this? I bet it was Artemis she have never like my Free world of mine" I yelled at my father not caring for anything until a thunder silence me "ENOUGH APOLLO!" He yelled at "I had enough of this conversation and your rivalries with Artemis for 2 millennia's be grate full that I was able to convince the council to let you search for that person because if it were by the council choice it would have been Artemis job to find one and I bet you don't want that to happen" He told me with absolute authority and I knew that I had lost this argument and I left before my sentence would become worse.

As I stormed my way to my Palace I couldn't help but wonder who would I choose to be my wife there wasn't a lot of choices Hestia and Athena were maiden goddesses, Demeter was weird with the cereal beside I hate cereal, Aphrodite was already married and besides she had an affair with Ares, Persephone well she was married to Hades and he would kill me in an awful way and that only left Artemis and she is my sister and I don't roll like that, that left me with only mortals and or demi gods. When I reached my palace I felt like a light bulb going on inside my head ironic since I am the sun I had the name of the person who could be the perfect match for me. She was a forbidden love not only she could bring me trouble with her dad but also mine, but hey I know it would be okay after all isn't forbidden love romantic right? After hours of meditating and trying to see a vision of the future to no success I decided to visit her lucky for me I knew where she was not that I am a stalker but that her place of living was an easy one because she lived with my sister.

**Ideas anyone I know its short but please bear with me and review it please**


	2. Chapter 2

**The beginning of the end**

**Okay I am back sorry for getting so much time to the second chapter but I am writing with one hand since the other have a friking hole for trying to catch a knife with it. Anyways I am getting tired of this trash but she is making me do it so I blame her. I don't own the Percy Jackson series YOU ALL KNOW WHO DOES SO DON'T SUE ME.**

**Artemis PoV.**

I was happy walking to the camp from Olympus on my 19 years old form, I was so happy that when some men wolf whistled at me and shouted something about me that I didn't even bothered to turn him into a jack lope and kill him. If you were wondering why I was so happy, its easy after almost 2 millennia's I managed to convince the council to make Apollo get a wife finally making his escaped and his taking advantage of young maidens come to an end and that meant that I could give up on my oath which I only keep to protect maidens against my brother but since that was a thing of the past I could finally start my own family and I already have the perfect candidate even thought my father and his father will disapprove of me. As I reached my camp my lieutenant greeted me.

"My lady welcome back" Thalia said to me with a smile plastered on her face which only made me smile even more "It is good to be back Thalia" I told her while being even more cheerful which prompt her to see me in a weird way " My lady if I may know why are you so happy? Normally after a meeting with the council you come back in an awful mood" she asked me with concern on her face, I only smiled at her and directed her to my tent. "Thalia as you know I have always hated my brother way to treat his "romantic conquests", and his actions are the one that made me take this oath to try and protect young maidens from his flirts, but thanks to the creator that will come to an end soon" I told Thalia while she looked at me with a confused expression "what you mean by that my lady?" she asked at me. "Well Thalia after 2,000 years of insisting I managed to convince the council to make Apollo get a wife" I told my lieutenant and could see some kind of disappointment on her eyes but she quickly composed herself and put a neutral face. "That's great news my lady and how did lord Apollo received these news?" she asked and suddenly I felt Apollo arriving at my camp "Well we will find out now" I told her and also could feel that Apollo was coming in a warpath .

**Short I know sorry for taking so long to update but the work doesn't let me too much free time. Also writing for me these time is kind of painful since I can only use one hand because the other hand have a frisking hole in it don't ever try to take a knife to the hand it hurts like a BITCH. Also thanks for all the reviews and alerts hope I can update more soon loved those reviews keep them coming **


	3. Confrontations

**I don't own any character of this story only the plot so don't sue me I don't get paid enough to survive a sue thanks. Ohh by the way happy birthday USA**

Apollo PoV

Just when I was about to get on my chariot and go to my sister's camp I was stopped by my half- brother Hermes and aunt Hestia, its not like I didn't want to see them they are my favorite persons beside Artemis in the whole Olympus (For now), but I was in kind of a hurry to go to my little sisters camp. "Hello guy and to what I own your visit?" I asked them but in reality I was only speaking directly to my aunt you don't want to have the goddesses of the heart and home against you even if she is a peaceful person. "Hello Apollo, we just wanted to tell you that we were against that vote in the council, but this council was leaded by Hera and to our surprise your sister" she told, after a minute of thoughts I was beyond mad I was pissed off Artemis was my sister she was supposed to back me up just like I have always backed her up when someone wants to try and make her marry and know she backstabbed me by supporting Hera's vote. "So are you telling me that my sister not only betrayed me but backed the vote of our dear step mother knowing to well that I have been the only one that always helped her when they wanted to make her marry" I said to them who just nodded in confirmation, I sighed I still found it hard to believe but since it is my aunt who said it and not Hermes I know it is the truth since she never lies. "Okay thanks for telling me that dear aunt but right now I must obey the council decision and find a wife or else my dear sister and step mother will do it and we know better than anyone what kind of women both my sis and _her _will choose so I got to do it before them." I told them and took off to my _garage_ I quickly got on my chariot and morphed it in a nice Aston Martin Vanquish and quickly took off to my sister camp.

As I drove my way there I was planning on how to get revenge against my dear sister since she is making me marry I will get even with her, but there is also another person who will have to pay for this and that was Hera, but how will I get even with her without suffering my father's wrath?. A small smile appeared on my face and if everything ended like I was planning to it would be a plan worthy of my sister attention. As I approached her camp I accelerated my car making it hotter and hotter therefore signaling my sister that I was coming and not in a good mood. I landed/parked my awesome chariot/car and got out of it some of the other glared at me, I glared at them back not intending to stop and flirt with some of the hunters I was in a bad mood and didn't want to start with the wrong foot with her as I went to my sister tent I was intercepted by her and her lieutenant. "Apollo what are you doing here I didn't call you or anything like that?" she asked me trying to play the innocent but being the god of prophecies allowed me to know when they were lying to me. "Don't play the innocent with me Artemis I know that you and Hera paired together to make the council command me to get marry fully knowing that I didn't want to get marry yet and mark my words you will pay for that!" I yelled at her making her flinch from my voice, as I looked at Thalia I saw some disappointment in her face like if she was sad that I was getting married I couldn't help but do a little happy dance in my mind as I thought she had some feeling for me. "What you mean by that Apollo there is nothing you could do that will make me pay for it, besides you and I know that you won't do anything to hurt your dear little sister" she told me playing the little sister card, yes it is true I would never hurt her but this time she went too far, but if I had to marry someone by Zeus she will also marry, but that will have to wait for now since there is another reason I came here. "Shut up Artemis I will take revenge, but for now I must comply with the council and I have come here for something more important than you" I told her making her open her mouth but quickly turned to Thalia "Thalia you are needed in Olympus and dear old Father tasked me with your retrieval" I told her as some lighting was heard on the back "S- sure lord Apollo I will pack immediately" she bowed and almost was to go to her tent to pack when I stopped her "There is no need you are going to your father house on his summon, don't you think he will be prepared to receive his favorite daughter?" I told her sending her a sweet smile and turned to see Artemis expression seeing that for years she thought she was father's favorite so I send her a smudgy smile. "Sure I didn't thought so" Thalia replied" kind of embarrassed by my comment, I grabbed her hand and quickly lead her to my car/chariot on the way some of the hunter looked at us kind of angry seeing that I had their lieutenant hand, as we reached my car I gave her my keys and told her to drive which only made her pale like a ghost. "Don't worry you will only be driving since it's already late" I told her to comfort her and an evil smile appeared on her face and she quickly got on the driver seats and started the car, I was about to hop in the car when Artemis stopped me. "This better not be an excuse for you to get close to my lieutenant Apollo or else-" "Or else what little sister? Are you going to make me marry? Oh wait you already did that and if I have to get marry I will marry the one I want, so you better back off or I swear by our mother that I will tell everyone what happened between you and Orion and the real reason you killed him." I told her totally seriously and anger on my voice and could see some fear on her eyes form up she was about to said something when Thalia sounded my car horn "Come on sunny guy you don't want to keep Zeus waiting don't you?" she yelled at me while waving her arm from the driver side "Of course not Sparky let me finish her one second and we go" I told her while smiling at her "Think about what I said Artemis Back off or else" I told my sister before leaving to my car.

Sorry for the late update but didn't have motivation to write more since I got a dear: john letter (it sucks!) but anyways my boss John (ironic I know but that is his real name) motivated me to do it anyways what is that secret between Artemis and Orion will Apollo tell about it or not and better yet how will he get revenge?

Don't forget to review as far as I know it is still free happy 4 of july everyone


End file.
